The Promise
by Dr Whatever
Summary: Caelan and Valkyrie is all you need to know. Read to find out more. Also it is set after mortal coil and will have spoilers! Disclaimer: I don't own Skulduggerey Pleasant series or any of it's characters! Derek Landy Does! Rated M for chapter 10 only!
1. Hunger

Caelan just looked at Valkyrie, hunger and lust in his eyes. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't help it. She ran through him and if he had a working heart it would belong to her. He continued to watch her, perched the roof of a neighbouring house. She was addictive. He didn't know why but… It was extremely unsettling his need for her. She didn't care as she pranced around with _that boy._ He even attacked her! Caelan would never do that. He loved catching her off guard and to hear her heart skip a beat when she looked at him. She was rubbing it in his face.

"I need to prove it to her still." He whispered under his breath, catching her figure in one of her windows. "I have to do it." He jumped off the roof , landing with a soft thud.


	2. The Favour

**Disclaimer- I don't own Skulduggery Pleasant Series, Derek Landy does**

Caelan's phone vibrated in his denim pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller id. It's _her_.

"Yes?" He said into the phone.

"Can I meet you somewhere private? I want to talk about something." He smiled at the sound her voice. She almost sounds nervous. _Almost._

"The park, five minutes." He hung up. "She's playing with me. I just know it. She never does things without a reason." He said to himself.

Once at the park he followed the snow covered tracks that lead to his perching embankment. He used this place for watching exactly who comes by. He found his normal tree leaned himself against it. "Why does she do this to me? It's addicting, painful even just to hear her talk, see her walk, smell her intoxicating scent. I need her. I love her so why can't she just tell me she loves me. I know she does. Her heart skips a beat when she sees me, she kissed me back when I lost control and kissed her! I even managed to find a cure so I wouldn't turn into a monster at night. It's must because of that skeleton. He told her not to talk to me." He said to himself and sniffed the air.

His thoughtful face melted away to his usual smile. She's here.

Valkyrie moved off the well worn snow covered trail and approached him. He had his back to her. "Caelan there's something I need to explain."

"Yes?" He said turning around to show her his smile. Electricity buzzed throughout her body and she fought to remain calm.

"Um…I need to explain about last time I called you…" She started to smile at the memory but caught herself just in time. Caelan's grin widened.

"What about it?" He asked. Oh god he looked good, no no no Valkerie you can't think those things.

"Um…about the kiss. I didn't mean to lead your on I'm sorry and I didn't mean it" Feeling a little embarrassed she looked away letting her hair hide her face. Caelan's beautiful smile froze. Damn! She thought.

"What do you _really _want to say to me?" Valkyrie saw lust and hunger in his eyes. She hoped hers didn't display her emotions like it did Caelan's or she'd be screwed.

"It's about um…what I said when I was um…trying to get you to um…taste my blood."

"Oh when you said 'a huge favour I'd have to pay back' …" He gave Valkyrie a knowing smile.

"Yeah well I'm not so sure about-"

"If you're worried I might do something then you have nothing to worry about. I would never hurt you in any way unlike _that boy._" His face always showed anger when he mentioned Fletcher. He turned abruptly to the tree he was leaning. He hated _him._ How could he have hurt Valkyrie? AND she still went out with him.

She looked at Caelan nervously. "Yes well…um…what _were _you going to with that …ah…promise…because I kinda didn't tell Skulduggery about that so …can it not be anything that he can find out about? 'Cause he'll kill me AND you so..." Caelan slowly turned around his face softening up slightly when he saw her fear. He slowly put his hand up and touched her arm. She flinched and took a step back. His smile widened.

"I would never hurt you. And anyone who tries to hurt you will pay for it." It was a nice thing to say but for him to say it was kind of creepy.

"There's no need for that-"

"Yes there is." Caelan's voice was uncannily calm. "I will protect you from anything or one."

"Um...there's no need for that. I can protect myself thankyou." She did not like to be called small.

"Ok then did you know there's someone stalking you?" She glanced around quickly and Caelan smile grew. He was slowly winning her over. Maybe she'll trust him.

"Wh…Who?" Her voice faltered.

"Ah! So you didn't know?" Her face showed loathing.

"Don't mess with me, Caelan! Tell me who? Or so help me I'll…I'll…"

"You'll do what you can't touch me and not because I'm stronger, or you fear me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." All anger quickly dispersed from her voice, "And that's beside the point. We're getting off topic. What do you want with the favour?" His smile widened. Oh no! What does he want with her?

"Come to me on Thursday. When you see me don't be uptight and on guard. I can and will protect you and will not hurt you. Act like you do with your family-"

"How do you know how I act with my family?-"

"-act relaxed and don't fear me. That is all I ask in return for the favour." That doesn't sound so bad. I guess. Although…Valkyrie thought.

"What's the catch?"

"Nothing but I think it will as hard for you as tasting your blood was for me. You can't pull out though. Meet me here at 3am Thursday and you have stay with me until 3pm no matter what happens. Got it?"

"Um…Yes. See ya it two days time then." God she's already regretting. How is she going to tell Skulduggery not to bother her at all no matter what tomorrow? What will be her excuse? Oh…God she thought I'm in for it!

She slowly turned around to leave when Caelan grabbed her arm. Not painfully she had to admit. She turned back to see his grin larger than she had ever seen it.

"What?" She almost whispered. Valkyrie was afraid. Not of him but of what she felt for him would betray her. She felt like he was going to kiss her.

"Nothing I was just wondering whether you could be careful where you tread with Skulduggery. I don't want him to hurt you." There was concern in his voice and it confused her. He let go of her and stepped back. As she walked away she couldn't help but be confused and disappointed. At the concern he felt for her and the fact he didn't kiss her. She shook her head. That was wrong she thought to herself. She is only an obsession to him, nothing more. That's what Skulduggery had said.

Oh damn! How was she going to explain this to him.

**Authors note: This is my first fan fiction so please can you review. I decided to do this after I found that not many people had written about Valkyrie and Caelan. The chapters will get detailed later on. I just wanted this chapter over and done with.**


	3. Lies and Trust

Valkyrie followed Caelan's instructions. She called Skulduggery later the next day.

"Hello?"

"Yes...um...Skulduggery?Um...can I have tommorow off? I have some family plans."

"What kind of family plans?" He asked suspision in his voice.

"You know family stuff?"

"Hmm...And how long is this family stuff going to take?"

"All day?"

"Hm...Okay you can have the day off. Ghastly's always complaining that I should give you more days off." He sighs. "Just don't get into any trouble, will you?"

"No. I won't. Promise."

"Ok so I won't see you tommorow."

"Oh and Skulduggery-"

"Yes?"

"-You can't bother me for any reason what so ever."

"Why not?"

"Um...because it is really important to me and if I get ONE phonecall my parents will KILL me."

"Oh in that case maybe I won't. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up and sighed as she sat on her bed. She hated keeping secrets from Skulduggery. She had just told him all of hers recently and now she was keeping more. She sighed again. She felt like she was cheating on him and on her promise to Tanith. She didn't want to have a day off just to spend it with the one person he SPECIFICALLY told her not to talk to. She put her head in her hands, she feared Caelan. Well...not him exactly. She feared her own feelings for him. Skulduggery had warned that vampires are obessive and dangerous. But Caelan is different she argued. Now she doesn't know what to think. Society's rules or her feelings. Maybe tommorow will help make up her mind.

She looked at the time and it was getting late. She leaned back on her bed and fell asleep.

Tap...Tap...Tap.

Valkyrie woke up. She looked at her yellow alarm clock. It said 3.30 in the morning. She leaned her head back on her pillow groggily.

Tap...Tap...Tap.

The irregualring tapping continued. Slowly she stood up, placing her feet unsteadily on the ground. Tap...tap...tap. Something was repeatidly being thrown at her window. Rubbing her eyes she moved toward it. She slowly lifted it up off the sill and got hit by a small stone. She cursed now more awake.

She stuck her head out of the window and looked down to see a shadowy figure. That's it! she thought. This guy doesn't know who he's messing with and is going to cop it for waking me. She quickly grabbed her protective jacket and touched her reflection.

"Stay here in case I don't come back. I'm going to teach some guy a lesson!" She orded. "Pretend you are asleep the return to my normal home schedule. Got it?"

"Yes." Her reflection replied

Manipulating the air around her she glided down the vertical wall, landing straight in front of the shadowy figure.

"Okay what is your problem mister?" She said strugging to keep her voice down and pointing rudely at him.

He grabbed her wrist gently and she intantly relaxed. She didn't know why though.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Her anger and lessened and so did her volume.

"You missed our appointment." Instantly her eyes widened and she yanked her wrist back.

"Caelan? Wha-what are you doing here?" She continued to back away.

"Don't you remember our agreement?" Damn! How could she have forgotton.

"Yes but it-it's night-ti-time-"

"I found a cure remember?" He said pulling out a syringe. She stopped backing away remembering the finer agreements. Slowly she took a deep breath. Taking another look at him she noticed him wearing denim jeans that were torn at the knees and frayed at the cuffs. He wore red high top tennis shoes that were well worn. He worn a thick leather jacket that only slightly covered his bare chest. Her eyes lingered a little too long on his pale chest for her liking. Quickly looking up she gazed into his dark eyes almost tranfixed.

"You ready?"

She blushed deeply. He held out her hand to her.

"What are we going to do?"

He smiled. "Trust me" he said.

* * *

**A/N The story will get more detailed later on as it complexes. This is all very necessary to the story and I really need some reviews. Please! Please! **


	4. Dreams Coming True

Valkyrie grabbed Caelan's hand as he lifted her up. He held her as you might hold a small infant on your hip.

"Whoa!" She gasped not expecting him to do that. She clung to him for dear life.

"Relax," he said, "The journeys going to take a while and you need your strength. I can carry you with ease and I won't let you drop. I could fight 100 people and still not drop you."

"Umm...Ok but-"

"Relax and fall asleep. I know this is early for you so sleep on my shoulder." She warily leant her head on his leather jacket shoulder and she felt him smile. She looked up at him as he bagan to walk.

"Skulduggery is going to kill me!" She muttered. "If he caught me-"

"Why would he catch you?"

"He always seems to find out somehow. He knows about when we kissed," She saw him smile. "-and he knows about how I feel-"

"How do you feel?"

"Um...He knows how I feel about work and how I don't miss it for anything but things really big-"

"And?"

"Well I'm going to get drilled for it tommorow aren't I? And I...and I can't seem to be able to let alone want to keep secrets from him. If he finds out or Fletcher-" She felt him tense up. "Then not only am I going to get it but you are. And I don't want you killed or murdered."

He smiled. She slowly leant her head against his shoulder staring at bare chest. The journey was quiet after that and slowly she fell sleep in the rhythm of his steps.

Caelan looked down at her and smiled again. Maybe she did trust him afterall. A feeling surged through his body. Quickly with his spare hand he got another syringe out and injected it in himself. The feeling past over him. He continued to walk.

He truged through thick puddle puddles as he crossed the final road to get to the Forever Hotel.

He walked up the stairs and to room 37 without waking Valkyrie up. Slowly he pulled out a key from his pocket, putting it in the hole and twisting. Saticfied after hearing a soft click he pushed the door open and gently lay Valkyrie down on his hotel bed. How she could sleep through all of this amazed him. This day was going to be about trust, he decided. He gently leaned himself against a wall and let her sleep.

Valkyrie woke up to someone gently poking her and saying her name. Without opening her eyes she smiled at the voice. She had the most wonderful dream last night where she had fallen asleep in Caelan's arm. Opening her eyes she was confused. She was facing a cream coloured wall and a welsh dresser. Without moving she took in everything. The distance to the door, the onsuite door that was opened and lead to a brilliant white shower, the red plush carpet and the fact someone was still calling her name. Slowly turning around she gazed into Caelan's dark eyes. He was sitting on the double bed next to her. Rubbing her eyes she remembered what happened the previous night.

She saw Caelan stand up and walk round to her.

"Are you well rested?"

"Ye-yes thankyou Caelan. Um...Where are we?"

"We are at the Forever Hotel and this is my room." He sat down next to where she was sitting up.

"Why are we here?"

"Today is your day with me. This is what I've chosen to do with you today."

"An-and what is that?" He smiled. Oh no she thought not that oh on.

"We are going to get to know each other so you can trust me." She breathed a sigh of relief. "What did you think we were going to do?"

"Um...Ah...mmmm...-"

"Do you really think that low of me?"

"Well...um...see I'm not that sure. You're a vampire and that in itself is kinda...low."

"Hmm...I see and you think I'm like every other vampire?"

"NO! no I'm sorry but it is hard to trust someone I'm taught not to."

"Very well. That is why we're here today anyway. Do you want to start?"

"Start what?"

"We take turns and ask each other questions."

"Well ok. Um...How old are you exactly?"

The questions continued until it was about 9 o'clock. Valkyrie found out heaps about Caelan and vice versa.

"Now for the next thing..."

* * *

**A/N Please review. My story may suck but at least review to say it does.**


	5. Days Off

**A/N Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou to "Oh well this name was taken" for my first and only review. Thankyou! =D**

* * *

"...truth or dare, two player." Said Caelan. They were now sitting on the red plush carpet, legs crossed, facing each other.

"How does that work?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well it is the same as normal truth or dare except it is only played with two people."

"Oh...I'll ask first." Caelan smiled. He was finally earning her trust."Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said.

"Ok...um...jump up and down on the bed for 5 minutes."

"Ok." Smiling a brilliant smile he got up and walked over to the bed. Jumping up onto it he began bouncing up and down. He looked down at where Valkyrie was sitting. She was finally smiling. She was smiling when he was in the room. She was smiling BECAUSE of him. I bet skulduggery has never seen her smile, he thought crudely. When his turn was up he got off the bed and sat opposite Val.

"Your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to try and catch me." Caelan immediately jumped up and ran to the other side of the room, near the ensuite. Val followed quickly. He darted past her at lightning speed and jumped on the bed.

"Over here" He said, before running to the cupboard. This continued for ten minutes.

"Ok I give up you're way too fast for me."

"Ah...am I too good for you." He said winking. She slowly walked up to him and puched him lightly in the shoulder.

"My turn to ask. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmmmm...Ok I don't know any dares for you. Do you?"

"You could dare me to kiss you?" Val looked up in slight alarm but it faded to a slight smile after seeing Caelan's smile. She shrugged.

"Ok."

"Wait...What did you say?" Caelan couldn't believe his sensitive ears.

"I said ok." Val blushed deep red.

"Alright if you insist." he said rising to his feet and walking over to her.

"I don't insist it was your idea." She turned, if possible, a deeper colour red. She stood up and faced him. Caelan looked into her eyes, seeing lust and uncertainty. With his right hand he brushed her beautiful hair back and his left curled in her collar. Pulling her closer he lightly touched her lips with his, unsure whether this would break the little trust he had built up. He started to pull away when he felt her arms move to around his neck pulling him closer. Immediately he felt pressure against his lips. She was kissing him. She was actually kissing him. She pushed him backwards until his back touched the wall. The pressure on his lips doubled forcing him to kiss her. She pressed her chest against his savagely attacking his lips. He rolled her against the wall so she had her back on the wall. One of her arms moved down his back pulling him closer to her until every part of there bodies touched.

"No." She breathed and immediately he stepped back. Shock covered her face. "Wh...why did you step back? Wh...why did you stop?"

"Because you said no." Amazement covered her face. "I told you. I won't hurt you, and today I was just trying to build up your trust."

"Oh...Ok...um...thankyou I guess."

* * *

Skulduggery had decided to follow Valkyrie. She never asked for a day off except christmas. He had watched as Caelan had picked her up and followed when he went to this hotel. Now he layed down watching through the window from a neighbouring building. He watched we she woke up and when Caelan sat on the bed talking to her. He had watched when they both sat down on the carpet and when Caelan got up and started jumping on the bed. He had seen Valkyrie's reaction to this and the more he watched the more he became worried. He had watched Valkyrie try to catch Caelan for almost ten minutes. And finally he had watched the kiss.

"Shit!" He swore. "I can't believe she god damned kissed him! God! Have I taught her nothing?" He continued to watch as suddenly Caelan pulled back. He watched as they talked and finally had watched as they went back down and sat on the carpet again.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Please I need some more reviews!**


	6. Feelings

**A/N I have finally fixed my word processor so there should be less errors now.**

* * *

Valkyrie now sat opposite Caelan on the carpet. To her right was the double bed with blue doona covers. On the left to the bed was an empty wooden welsh dresser against a bare wall. Next to the dresser was a white door that led to a brilliant white ensuite. To her left was a scarred and damaged wooden cupboard which held the minimalist amount of clothes. Next to the cupboard was a flat screen TV and various consoles and players, mounted on a dark wooden, long, draw set. In front of her behind Caelan was the door that led out to a hall. Behind her was a glass window that was stiff to open. She looked down to see what see was wearing not remembering whether she changed the night before. She was wearing a blue tank top and her protective jacket. On her lower half she wore a pair of black denim shorts which were frayed slightly at the hem. Looking back up, she saw that Caelan was wearing the same thing as last night, blue denim jeans, bare chest and a thick leather jacket with a hood.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked. Caelan continued to gaze at her before answering.

"I was thinking of watching a movie. What do you think, Val?" She gasped. "What? What did I say?"

"You called me Val. Only certain people call me Val." She breathed.

"Would you rather I not call you Val?" He asked, tilting his head.

"No, no, it's just…it caught me by surprise that's all. In fact I think I'd rather you call me Val."

"Ok. So what do want to watch?"

A smile crossed her lips. "Nightmare on Elm Street," She said gleefully. She wasn't allowed to watch Nightmare on Elm Street because her parents believed she was too young and now that she'll be getting a little sister or brother she'd have to wait until they were old enough.

Caelan stood up and moved to where the TV was. He opened one of the draws underneath and flicked through the titles. Shutting that draw he opened the one next to it. He flicked through the titles until he found the one he wanted. Picking it out, he showed the cover to Valkyrie, who shuddered. He opened the case and pressed a button on the DVD player. A tray came out of it and Caelan put the disk in the tray before it disappeared into the player. He grabbed the universal remote lying underneath the TV. He turned the TV on and switched it to AV2. The movie started and Caelan sat down with his back leant against the bed. Valkyrie shuffled back so she sat next to him.

* * *

Skulduggery moved slightly so he could get a better picture of what was going on. Valkyrie sat next to Caelan with her back leant against the bed. He watched for over an hour as she was transfixed to a spot on the opposite wall. He glared at her whenever she cowered or whimpered behind Caelan's shoulder. He intensified his glare whenever he saw Caelan smile and Valkyrie bury her face in his shoulder. He shot a glare so intense that could have burnt a hole through a wall when Caelan put an arm around Valkyrie and she relaxed. He could not believe his eyes (metaphorically speaking, that is). How could she do that? How could she directly disobey him? He had a quick thought of storming in their and pulling her out. He sighed. She would probably never forgive him for that. Neither would Ghastly because she was supposed to be allowed days off where Skulduggery didn't spy on her or interfere. He would have to have a stern talk to her about Caelan again. That would be easy if it weren't for the fact that she wouldn't listen or she would work out that he had spied on her. Then Skulduggery would have to face Ghastly for an explanation. He didn't want to do that. Skulduggery sighed again. He would have to leave it and hope that Valkyrie would realize the danger herself and come to her senses. He sincerely hoped that she didn't take any more days off to see him though or otherwise he'd have to let her be with him. THAT was NOT something he was going to do.

* * *

When the movie was over, Caelan moved to get up. He felt pressure on his chest and looked down. Valkyrie was stopping him moving. He could have easily got out of it but there was no point. His gaze turned to where Val had her head leaned against her shoulder. Feeling his gaze upon her she lifted her head and smiled.

"Please stay. I want to enjoy this moment a little longer," She whispered softly. She put her head back down on his shoulder. His gaze lingered on her before moving to the digital clock on the DVD player. It said 12:00. His time with her would be ending soon. She lifted her head off his shoulder and rubbed her eyes. Quickly he got up and returned the DVD to its rightful spot.

"Our time together will be ending soon. Is there anything you would like to do?" Caelan asked gently, while walking back over to where she was standing up.

"Can we just lie together on the bed? I would really like that. You know? The peacefulness, uninterrupted, no worries-"

"Yes we can do that if it is what you want." Valkyrie moved to the left side of the bed and laid herself down. Caelan, following her lead, went to the other side. When he laid down she grabbed his hand and turned to him. He rolled over and faced her. They laid together, inches apart, staring into each others eyes. A huge smile crossed Valkyrie's lips and she looked more peaceful than she had ever been.

* * *

Skulduggery flashed with emotions. Valkyrie was laying in bed with a vampire yet she seemed more at peace and relaxed than when she was with her family in her own house.

* * *

Valkyrie loved lying down with Caelan. It was two thirty and she had been in this position for nearly three hours…

* * *

**A/N This is not the end! Thankyou to all the people who reviewed this story and thankyou to "ilovecaelan13" and "Valkyrie-ShapeShifter666" for putting this on story alert. P.S love the names!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nightmare On Elm Street nor am I scared of it.**


	7. Unpleasant Phone Call

**A/N Thanks so much for all your reviews. It really lights up my day especially as I was feeling really down. I will try to update everyday. I hope you like my story. This story line may go on longer than intended as I've come up with other parts to it to add. Keep on reviewing please. **

* * *

Valkyrie loved lying down with Caelan. It was two thirty and she had been in this position for nearly three hours. It was peaceful as she got lost in her own thoughts and subconsciously played with the blue doona cover. A sudden and loud version of Given a Dog a Bone by ACDC started and she fell out of the bed in shock. Caelan was immediately beside her helping her up. Something started vibrating in her pocket and she realised it was her phone making all the noise. Having successful helped up by Caelan she pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID. She turned to Caelan.

"Fletcher, sorry I have to take this." He nodded and took a step back. She walked forward facing the TV so her back was to Caelan. Flicking it open she answered the phone.

"What do you want?" She asked rather rudely.

"Wait; there is no need to be pissed. I just wanted to know what was happening."

"Well I'm really busy right now so call back tomorrow." She started pacing back and forth.

"So we can't go and get some ice-cream?"

"Fletcher, it is the middle of winter, why would I want ice-cream?"

"Well I was going to take you to Bondi beach in Australia. You did say I needed to take you places more so how 'bout it?"

"I've already said that I'm busy and do the math over there it would be like 10 at night!"

"Oh…well I'll guess I'll leave you alone then?"

"You better!" She immediately hung up. She turned abruptly to see a huge grin spread across Caelan's face. She sighed and sat down on the end of the bed. She put her head in her hands. She felt a smooth and cold arm wrap around her shoulder and sighed again. She turned her head towards Caelan who was sitting next to her.

"What have I got myself into, Caelan? I feel as though I am cheating everyone one." He gently pulled her to his still bare chest.

"Why is that?" He murmured barely loud enough to hear.

"I promised Skulduggery that I wouldn't lead you on but here I am being all alone with you and I kissed you again. I promised Tanith that I wouldn't kiss you again. I just blew off my boyfriend to be with another guy. Why does life have to be so complicated?"

"It is only as complicated as you make it. Think of it this way. You didn't lead me on because I was already on from the start. Tanith only thinks for what is best for you and right now, as hard as it may seem, I am what is best for you. I'm your guardian angel. To make you feel better you can think of me as being a monster not another guy."

"Wow," She said teary eyed, "you really do care about me."

"Of course I do, of course I do," He murmured pulling her closer.

Valkyrie closed her eyes enjoying his coolness and smoothness as long as possible. Caelan started to pull away slowly.

"What's wrong?" She asked cautiously.

"Look at the time. It is three o'clock, the favour has been repaid."

"That doesn't mean we have to stop," She muttered. A grin rose on his face.

"I just had to make sure. What time do you want to go back?"

"I don't know. Never really. I don't want to face the consequences for what I've done."

"What do you mean face the consequences? No one will find out."

"It's too late, look out the window and on top of the neighbouring building. He's been there the whole time. I saw him this morning but forgot about it. I remembered when Fletcher called," she sighed as Caelan took a look. "He has seen this whole thing but he doesn't know that I've seen him." An idea lit up her face, "I can always call Ghastly and tell him about then Skulduggery will be in more trouble than me." She leapt off the bed and dialled a number on her phone. After a quick conversation, she hung up and went back to Caelan.

"So what are we going to do now?" He asked.

"Watch Skulduggery get a very unpleasant phone call."

* * *

Skulduggery watched as Valkyrie fell off the bed suddenly and was helped up by Caelan. He watched as she started pacing around the room with the phone to her ear angrily. He briefly wondered who had called when she sat down on the bed and fell into Caelan upset. He watched curiously when she suddenly jumped off the bed and called someone. When she hung up Skulduggery's phone had started to sound. Looking at the phone he recognised Ghastly's number and answered. When he turned beck to Valkyrie she was smiling and waving. Oh no he thought. He put the phone to his ear.

"SKULDUGGERY HOW COULD YOU?" He accidentally dropped the phone in fright. She couldn't have. No she just couldn't have.

* * *

**A/N What do you guys think? What do you think Ghastly will do? Pay back is sweet! Please review!**


	8. Busted!

**A/N: Thankyou to everyone ****for your reviews. It makes me smile and I LOVE some of the names you guys have! Also thankyou to everyone who's added this story to favourites or story alert. Disclaimer I don't own any of the songs in this story.**

* * *

"Yes?" Skulduggery said nervously.

"SKULDUGGERY SHE ASKED FOR A BLOODY DAY OFF AND YOU STALK HER. ONE DAY OFF AND YOU BLOODY STALK HER!" Ghastly screamed.

"Yes well I have a good rea-"

"YOU BETTER HAVE A BLOODY GOOD REASON!

"Yes well I caught her with-"

"YOU MEAN YOU _FOUND _A GOOD REASON BUT YOU BLOODY HELL DIDN'T HAVE ONE TO BEGIN WITH!"

"No but-"

"NO BUTS! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO STALK HER JUST BECAUSE SHE ASKED FOR A DAY OFF!"

"Ghastly-"

"SKULDUGGERY! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT AT ALL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO. I TOLD YOU SHE SHOULD HAVE DAYS OFF AND WHEN SHE BLOODY ASKS FOR ONE YOU GODDAMN STALK HER!" Ghastly hung up. She did it. She told Ghastly. At least she knows I know, he thought to himself. Now I can have a _very _strong word with her. Shit! She'll never forgive me. Slowly he turned back to her. She was smirking at Skulduggery. She pulled out her phone and dialled a number. Instantaneously when she put the phone to her ear, Skulduggery's phone lit up and starting playing Little Voice by Hilary Duff. He answered it.

"Yes Valkyrie?"

"I will NEVER forgive you for this! AND just to piss you off more I'll be taking the entire week off until I forgive you. I will be staying in this room the whole time and there is NOTHING you can do about it!" He saw Caelan smile.

"What about Fletcher?"

"Wha-what about him?" Shock running though her voice. She had clearly not thought about him.

"What are you going to tell him? That your spending an entire week locked in a room with another guy?"

"No! I'll dump him if I have to," He saw Caelan grin enlarged, "It has got nothing to do with you anyway so piss the hell off! I asked for a day off and you stalked me! I would've explained the situation to you tomorrow if you'd asked! I had to do this and you couldn't wait for one day. Now I'm not going to explain. You can dabble in your own ideas as to why I would do this. Stick it and leave me alone!" She hung up on him. What is it about people hanging up on him today?

Valkyrie walked away from the window and back to where Caelan was sitting on the bed.

"Ok I'm going to stay here at least a week is that alright with you?"

"Of course it is but do you want anything to eat because you look famished?"

She sat next to him and leaned against him. "Yes thankyou Cal, I would love some food. Does this hotel have room service?"

"Sure does!" He picked up the phone and dialled. "Do you want a pizza?"

"What do you think?" she said sarcastically.

"What on it?" She gave him a condescending look, "Ok," he said into the phone, "Can I have a Hawaiian pizza with extra bacon, ah ha, yep, thankyou." He put the phone back into the receiver. "What do you wanna do in the meantime?"

She sighed, "I have to call Fletcher."

* * *

**A/N Please review, even if you have reviewed prevoiusly. Tell me what you think would be funny to happen and what wouldn't. I would also like to note how wrong I think the "Valduggery" relationship. From what I've interpreted from the book Skulduggery acts like a father to Valkyrie and them to be going out *shivers*. It is just not right. Seriously would you want to go out with a father like figure. It just seems...wrong. Also you guys can spot that I don't like Fletcher that much. He is tolerated but he can get annoying. If you have any objections please tell me.**


	9. Curious Things

**A/N I hope you guys like the story and how it is going. I am not so sure where to go after this and then next chapter so please review and give me some hints. Thankyou for all the reviews this story gets and I am so happy that my story has gotten any reviews so thankyou again. There is going to be lots of conversation between Valkyrie and Caelan so I'm sorry if you aren't into that sort of thing. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Valkyrie took out her phone and reluctantly dialled Fletcher's number. She knows this is the lowest form of breaking up but she vowed to stay in this room the whole week so she decided just to call and hope he didn't cry too much. After a number of attempts and rings he finally picked up.

"Fletcher there is something I need to say," she said into the phone.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" He was kind of nervous, which was weird to her.

"Umm…Fletcher I think we should go our separate ways and just be friends from now on." She said it really fast so he wouldn't hang up.

She heard him sigh in relief and a frown form a not on her head. "Thank god!" he said.

"Wait-What do you mean "thank god"?"

"Well I was going to um…break up with you too." His voice slowly lost its volume over the last part.

"Why?" she asked which was kind of rude seeing as she had just broken up with him.

"Well… me and my hair need some time together and I …um met someone else as well."

"Who?"

"It's none of your business but can we still be friends like you said?"

She sighed, "yes of course, I've got to go and please don't contact me in the next week or so. I'm going to be very busy."

"Ok, alright well…see ya around, I guess?"

"Yeah, see ya around." With that she hung up and sighed. She turned to Caelan who suddenly had a Nintendo 3DS in his hand.

"How did you get that?" She asked flabbergasted.

A smile grew on his beautiful face. "Liberated it."

"Isn't that just a fancy word for stole it?" She went and sat next to him. She rested her head against his shoulder and looked at the screen. "Wow that looks awesome!"

"Yeah it's yours now." He turned his head and kissed her hair.

"Really? Wait, you stole that. Technically if I accept that I would be stealing which would be against my morals."

"What if I told you I didn't steal it?"

"Well then I would accept it!"

"Well…I didn't steel it."

"Hmmm…what game you playing?"

"Mario kart."

"Awesome!" There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it. It's probably my pizza." She walked over to the door and opened it. A skinny guy and a black and white uniform stood there with a pizza box in his hand. "Thankyou," she said and grabbed the box from him. Quietly shutting the door she walked back to Caelan and sat next to him. "Hmm," she said, "smells nice!" She opened the box lid and Caelan put the DS down next to him.

"Yeah I agree!" He said before stealing a piece.

"Hey! I thought Vampires only drank blood for food!" She exclaimed.

"They do but coz I don't drink blood anymore I have to find some other source of food and this is it," he explained gesturing toward the pizza in his hand. He shoved it in his mouth and grabbed another before Valkyrie could stop him. "You weren't going to eat it all anyway so why are you complaining?" He greedily ate his second piece.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It just seemed odd to see you eat," she shoved a piece down her throat hungrily. They continued to eat the pizza. "How come you don't own any t-shirts? You only have leather jackets? I mean I don't mind I'm just curious."

He smiled, "I did have t-shirts but I found them hard to save when I transformed so I stopped buying them."

"How do you get money any way?"

"I have a billion dollar trust fund from my parents because they were rich and all, so I just keep dipping into it. It's not like its going to run out but I don't know how long I am going to live so I keep track, you know."

"Hmm…How come you only have jeans?"

"They look cool." He smiled again.

"Can I…" she began

"What?"

"Can I touch your chest properly?"

"Sure why not?" He shuffled closer.

She lifted her hand, unsure whether she should do it but curiosity won. She placed her hand gently on his pale, muscular and ice cold chest. She let her fingers caress each line of his abs as if memorising it. Caelan studied her, liking the way she was touching him. He smiled. He loved her with all his heart (metaphorically speaking) and now she was starting to show where her heart is. He felt a harder pressure against his chest and looked down. Valkyrie was pressing hard against his chest with her hand. She looked up with a glint in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N The next chapter is rated M and is a total "lemon". If you don't want to read just wait for the one after it and skip it. I think it will be the only M rated chapter in this story so please keep on reading or even tell me if you want more of them! Please review!**


	10. Lust and Hunger win

**A/N This chapter is a full on M chapter and it would have been rated higher if it were possible. It is definitely not for children at all and I can not express enough how gross this may be to some, sorry if that is you. I did this after it was suggested by a friend. I personally am not into writing or reading anything like this so if you don't want to please don't read. Also it may look short but it isn't.**

* * *

Caelan looked down at the firm hand against his chest. Valkyrie kept applying more and more pressure. She locked eyes with him, knowingly trying to get the message across. He placed his hand on top her hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked, her reply was simple, a nod of her head. He took his hand off hers as she began sliding it down his front, leaning forward. He took the hint and laid back. Immediately she crawled on top of him, sitting on his lower half of his body. She began sliding her hands up and down his smooth chest. With lightning speed, he leaned up and kissed her on the lips. Her hands went to his hair, gripping it to move them closer. Without breaking the kiss, he shuffled back so his whole body was on the bed. She broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down his jaw and neck. He moved his hands to her back and looped the edge of her shirt in his fingers and waited for permission. Her mouth returned to his and her eyes locked on his eyes. Seeing the answer he gently started pulling up her t-shirt. Her eyes widened as his skin touched hers. It wasn't in shocked it was in longing. He discarded her shirt on the floor then began examining her with his hands while she started rubbing her hands up and down her legs.

"Can vampires have kids?" she asked, not breaking eye contact. She gasped slightly as he brushed her right breast. He shook his head and continued to examine her. She removed her hands from his thighs and reached behind her back. Quickly she unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor. His eyes widened asking permission again. She grabbed his hands and moved them. A smile lit up his face. She moved her hands to wear his denim fly was and slowly began undoing it. He took his hands off her and shedded his pants faster than you could say go. She began to play with elastic strip at the top of his boxers. They were royal blue and silk. His hands began massaging her breasts and she let out another some gasp. She stopped playing with his boxers and quickly removed her black, denim shorts. Now they were lying together with nothing but their underwear on.

Valkyrie trailed a finger from his neck down to the beginning of his boxers. Then she slipped her fingers inside, receiving a growl from Caelan. He gently moved his hands down her hips, feeling her curves. When he reached her nickers he didn't stop. Instead his thumbs caught the inside of them and pulled them down. Her breathing became irregular and came out in gasps. Not wanting him to have the upper hand she began to pull down his boxers when a suddenly cold and wet pressure was on her left nipple. She growled and a wet feeling dribbled down her legs. She finished pulling off his boxers and now there was nothing between them. He was still sucking her nipple and it was driving her crazy. She put her hands on his dick and began rubbing up and down it. She heard a small growl. So you can feel this she thought to herself.

Caelan stopped sucking her nipples and was staring hungrily at her. Your turn she thought. She moved her body down him until her mouth reached his part. With an evil glint in her eyes she looked up at him. He looked confused then she shoved his dick in her mouth and began pulling it in and out. A small moan could be heard coming from Caelan's mouth. He defiantly didn't expect that. After being satisfied that her revenge was payed back she moved her naked body back up him. A smile rose to his lips. She went to kiss him but he rolled her over so he was on top. With his tongue he trailed along her bare body getting lots of moans from Valkyrie. Eventually he reached her part. He wanted to get her back again. As if testing he flicked her cilt and she moaned in pleasure.

"This isn't fare!" she said, "stop teasing!" Instantly he trust two fingers into her and she arched up. He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue licking her up. "Ohhh, Caelan please hurry up. This is torture!" He pulled his tongue out and slid up her body. Placing his hands next to her he pushed himself upright. In he went. Moans of pleasure escaped her mouth as he went in and out. He kissed her lightly on the lips and she grabbed his hair and deepened it. When he had finished he laid down next to her naked form and smiled.

Valkyrie could not believe what she had just down. She had lost her virginity to a vampire. Her breathing became steady and eventually she fell asleep against Caelan's pale, bare form.

* * *

**A/N Please review! I am not so sure what you guys would have thought about this and I am not sure what to put in the next chapter so please give me some advice! Please!**


	11. Waking Up

**A/N All I can say is that the last chapter was torture! I am never doing that again! Anyway I hope this chapter is better than the last. Also I am desperately running out of ideas so PLEASE give me some! Also I am sorry if I posted the same chapter twice, I've fixed it now and it is still rated M. I was half asleep when I posted it so sorry!**

* * *

Valkyrie started to wake up. She was aware of strong arms around her. Rolling gently over she faced Caelan and smiled.

"Have a nice sleep?" He asked.

"You bet!" She said and kissed him. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well I was wondering whether you wanted to watch some more horror movies?"

She smiled, "Sure, just let me get dressed." She went to move but he held her down.

"Why? I've seen it all!"

"Ah, Caelan, I don't feel comfortable being naked at all." She explained

"Oh ok I guess I'll put my boxers on then?" he released her and sat up himself.

"Yeah, thanks." She hopped up and found her denim shorts, undies and t-shirt, putting them on as she went. "It is also cold for us mortals. You may be able to not feel the cold but we can!"

"Fair enough," He went to the TV and the marathon of horror movies began.

Skulduggery got out of his Bentley and made his way to Ghastly's door. He was dreading this but he needed his help.

* * *

**A/N This is really REALLY short and I am sorry but I am falling asleep and I promised that each day I would update. I also need some ideas and I am running low. I promise that the next chapter will be twice as long as this, at least. Please hold through as I have writer's block.**


	12. Control

**A/N Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I wanted to get this right and make it longer! Also I made a poll for you guys! Go and have a look! The question is who would look better in a dress, Ghastly or Skulduggery?**

Skulduggery was facing Ghastly in his store.

"You see my point. I need your help. I need to kill him before he hurts Valkyrie!"

"Yes, Skulduggery, I will help you kill this vampire. When and where are we going to do it?"

"Tomorrow at lunchtime, he is currently staying at the Forever Hotel with Val. We'll go in and storm the place then we push Val out of the way. Kill him then and there."

"I've got it."

*********************THE NEXT DAY AT 10 AM************************

Skulduggery and Ghastly made their way across the street the hotel. Ghastly had his scar-less façade on and Skulduggery had his new look. He had the same cheek bones and jaw. He had settled on green eyes, tanned skin and short brown hair. Together they walked up to the receptionist.

"Um…Is there a Caelan…um…Cain staying here?" Skulduggery asked the young, blonde receptionist.

"Cain?" Ghastly muttered.

"I'll have a look for you sir."

"I don't know what his last name so I improvised. Okay?" Skulduggery muttered back.

"Yes, sir there is a Caelan Cain staying here."

"Can I have their room number please?"

"Yes, sir but I have to ask, who are you?"

"I'm…George Cain his father."

"Ok sir, he is in room 37. Would you like me to let him know your coming?"

"No, thankyou, I want it to be a surprise." Skulduggery walked up the stairs with Ghastly. After getting lost twice they finally found room 37. This was it!

Valkyrie was leaned her head against Caelan's chest. He looked down at her and smiled. This was how it was meant to be, he thought. Sensing his glance, she looked up to see his beautiful smile. The last time she ever would. There was a loud bang as the bedroom door came crashing in. Skulduggery and Ghastly ran forward and yanked her off him.

"Get off me!" she yelled. Skulduggery flung her behind him and he advanced on Caelan, gun pointing at his head. "Leave him alone!" she cried. She knew what was going to happen and she couldn't let it. She produced a fireball in her hand. She threw at Skulduggery and he flinched as it scorched his back. When he flinched Caelan ran forward and stole the gun from his hand. Ghastly hurled a mass of air at Caelan, who dodged it with ease before counter-attacking with a jaw cracking right hook, knocking Ghastly out. Skulduggery attacked Caelan with two streams of fire. Valkyrie grabbed the shadows around her and used them to trip and pin Skulduggery down.

"Valkyrie!" He pleaded, "He's a Vampire. You can't trust him at all."

"You don't get it Skulduggery, I LOVE him and there is nothing you can do to stop that! So why can't you just leave us alone!"

Ghastly moved from the ground and instantly Valkyrie was pushed against the wall from a wall of air, disrupting her hold on Skulduggery. Skulduggery sent Caelan flying. Caelan had only just regained balance when he was hit in the stomach so hard that the pain registered and he doubled over in pain. I force came down from on top of him before he could get back up. He focused on Valkyrie and looked into her eyes. He saw her fear and love. He sucked it in, making it fill his body. He used it as his strength, devouring it. He jumped up and grabbed Skulduggery by his collar and throwing him across the room. Skulduggery smashed against the cupboard and before he touched the ground Caelan caught him and threw him into Ghastly. Ghastly fell over. Skulduggery lay temporally unconscious. Valkyrie sprinted to Caelan and hugged him as Ghastly pulled himself up.

"Ghastly! Leave him alone! Please I don't want anyone hurt!" Caelan pulled her in a protective position so he was in front.

"Valkyrie, he is a vampire and we are trying to protect you. He will turn you into Darquesse. He will be the one to do it. We don't want that to happen. We have to kill him. If we don't he will change you and turn you into something really bad. Please! Trust me! Come over here, away from him!"

"He has a name you know! Caelan! I trust him with my life and he would never do anything to hurt me! You guys can't see it! He is my life now! If you hurt him it will hurt me! I LOVE HIM!" She cried.

Skulduggery was still unconscious and Ghastly glanced down at him. That was all Caelan needed. He launched forward and grabbed Ghastly by the throat holding him in a choke hold. Caelan knew that if he killed Ghastly, Valkyrie would never forgive him. He started gasping for air before eventually collapsing. Caelan gently laid him against the wall. Skulduggery was just stirring to consciousness. Caelan rushed over to Valkyrie, who was tearing.

"What are we going to do Caelan? I mean, we can't just keep them unconscious. They won't stop until you're dead and I don't want that!" she cried into his chest.

"We run," he answered, "We run from them. Come on grab your stuff! We have to go now if we plan to go!" She pulled apart from him. She ran around the room, collecting all of the stuff she could. She motioned to him to go. He headed towards the door, making sure she went first. She glanced back at him to see his eyes widen and him go limp. She caught him as he began to fall. There was a Swiss dagger in his back. Tears swelled in her eyes.

"NO!" she screamed, "No! Caelan, don't die! Please don't die!" she sobbed loudly, her whole body shaking. "No! Caelan!" she looked back into the room to see Skulduggery trying to wake up Ghastly. "You bastard!" she spat at Skulduggery as she stormed over to him. A familiar feeling passed over her. The door inside her opened and she felt something burst into her and all fear was gone, leaving only anger. Darquesse walked up to Skulduggery, who had looked at her when she swore. "You will die now." She said coldly, "There is nothing that will stop that."

"Valkyrie?" Fear surged through his voice and she smiled, with no humour in it.

"You are stupid, aren't you? You brought me on. You didn't listen. Caelan was my life. He was everything. He was helping me learn to control my excessive powers. I am stronger than you. I put my powers away so I could learn how to control them out. It became harder to put away. Darquesse's essence was leaking through again. Caelan was my support. He was helping. He even found out a way to totally fix it but no, you wouldn't listen. He was my life. Now you will die for your incompetence."

"Valkyrie! Stop this! You can control it!" Skulduggery said desperately. Darquesse let out a cruel, harsh laugh.

"I am not Valkyrie. You killed her when you killed her life support, Caelan. I am Darquesse. Now you will pay." Air slammed against Skulduggery knees and the caps shattered. He shrieked in pain as he collapsed on his face. With one hand she pulled him up and snapped his neck. Darquesse let him drop and now his body lay motionless on the ground. She stepped over him and walked over to the unconscious Ghastly. She put her right hand on his skull and collapsed it. Satisfied she moved back to a lifeless Caelan. Placing her hand that had the necromancy ring on it and his throat, she placed her other hand on his chest. She mixed the power of magic and necromancy forming an unnatural bond. She pushed this bond into the lifeless body in front of her. Caelan opened his eyes and gazed into hers. Sitting up he placed one hand on her chest. Immediately the Darquesse essence left her. Valkyrie looked around and saw the dead bodies of Skulduggery and Ghastly lying in awkward positions. She cried loudly and Caelan pulled her into his chest.

"It's alright," he murmured, "it's alright." Valkyrie sat there, crying into Caelan for hours until Caelan decided to do something. "Val, we need to go. You will not recover if we don't. Come on. We need to leave." She nodded.

Together they walked out of the Forever Hotel and into the dark night.

**A/N I hope you liked this story. This is the last chapter. I would like to know what you thought. Were you satisfied with the ending? It brought me to tears just writing it. Please review!**


End file.
